hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Fabled Beast
Event Ursus, a young warrior from the North, proposes a hunting contest. "This farmer kindly saved my boy instead of handing him to the Empire. I will rid the land of the boars destroying his crops in thanks. Who'll be a worthy opponent?" As you step forward to accept the challenge, the farmer warns, "Not only have they been wreaking havoc on my fields, a huge white beast ate one of my lambs! I hacked off one of his tusks, but he still roams." You and Ursus shake hands before heading into the fields, paying heed to the gnarly grunts echoing in the distance. Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Huge Success :Following its huge tracks, you find the monstrous, white boar by the river. :You stealthily approach as he sharpens his single tusk on a boulder. When he senses your presence, he grunts in the Common tongue with a strange, lilted accent. "Spare this old blood, blessed mortal." :1) Slay him and claim his tusk. ::You drive your sword into his thick hide. He writhes and thrashes as the life escapes him. ::As his corpse is too heavy to carry, you sever his tusk to take back to the farmer. ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player will receive an Equipment card at the end of the Encounter. :2) Spare him. ::You lower your sword. ::The boar watches you with sad red eyes before bowing, cautiously. ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player gains a Blessing. ::The player gains this card's Shard. Success :You find a pair of giant hogs locking tusks. They're too busy fighting for dominance to notice you enter their territory. As you slay the biggest of the two, the other flees, leaving a trail of blood behind. :Across the field, a boar knocks Ursus to the ground. :The Dealer reduces the Dice Gambit target by 3. Failure :You locate the boar's lair. Great tusked beasts snarl as they catch your scent. They stampede out of their cave, running you into the ground. :The player draws a Pain Card. :You hear Ursus cursing in the distance as the beasts escape. :The Dice Gambit target remains unchanged. Huge Failure :The ground trembles as a huge white boar with a single tusk appears behind you. :Before you can steady your weapon, he gores you with his tusk and tramples away. :The player draws a Max Life Pain Card. :You waste time tending to your wound as Ursus lays claim to more boars. :The Dealer raises the Dice Gambit target by 2. You continue hunting until the sun begins to set, then haul your kills back to the farmhouse. Ursus paces in front of a pile of dead beasts as the farmer tallies your kills. Dice Gambit (Target: 15) Success :If the Dice Roll is greater than the Target: ::"This adventurer is the clear winner today, having slain Roll beasts!" announces the farmer. "Take a basket from my latest harvest as reward." ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player draws 3 Food Gain Cards. :If the Dice Roll is exactly the Target: ::"Looks like a tie!" the farmer announces. "For ridding my land of these foul beasts, I offer you both a share of my bountiful harvest." ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::The player draws 1 Food Gain Card. Failure :"Ursus has you beat by - Dice Roll beasts. Ursus is the winner!" the farmer announces. If the player slew the fabled beast and claimed his tusk: :After, you reveal the fabled boar's tusk to the farmer. :"You saw him too!" says the farmer, admiring the gruesome memento. "I'm not crazy! He really does exist? Did he speak to you?" :My wife was once a blacksmith. I'll get her to fashion something from this for you!" :The player acquires an Equipment Card. "I'm grateful to you both. My fields will be safe once more," says the farmer, embracing his precious flock of sheep. Unlocked By Complete Death (Silver token). Notes Ursus is Latin for "bear".Ursus - Wikipedia References Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits Category:Shards Category:Encounter Shards